1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to ion exchange resins and particularly to the regeneration of ion exchange resins.
2. General Background
Many industries, including the nuclear industry, have a need to remove impurities from solutions. A process that is commonly used is based on adsorption-desorption involving an exchange of ions between the solution and an insoluble resin. Eventually, the ion exchange capability of the insoluble resin is exhausted. The ion resin may then be treated to remove the contaminant ions and replace them with ions useful in treatment processes. Regeneration of the ion resins for multiple use helps to reduce the cost of such operations. Patents directed to treatment with ion exchange resins or regeneration of ion exchange resins that applicant is aware of include the following.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,417 discloses an electrodialytic apparatus that utilizes at least one two-chamber cell for purification and at least one three-chamber cell proximal the two-chamber unit for concentration of aqueous per(halo-oxygen) acids and their salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,946 is directed to the recovery of spent pickle liquor and iron metal and discloses a cathode chamber immediately between two anode chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,119 discloses a process for the recovery of waste HCl from an aqueous metal pickling solution which contains large amounts of Fe ions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,089 discloses a method of separation of ions from a solution by an electrolytic process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,823 discloses a process for the purification of resin using a bi-polar interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,083 discloses a multicell electrodialysis apparatus.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,244,763; 3,397,141; 4,306,946; and 4,787,946 are generally representative of the art.
Much of the known art requires a large amount of electrical power and/or chemicals.